


OK Steven Universe! Let's be heroes!

by FireGire96



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Enjoy!, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, I hope you like this., LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Seriously., Slight Drama, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: After Peridot and Lapis run out of groceries and supplies, Steven Universe decides to go shopping for their needs. He thought he would be okay on his ordinary trip to the store. But what happens when he ends up meeting a young boy who goes by the name K.O.? (Steven Universe/OK K.O! Let's be heroes crossover.)





	OK Steven Universe! Let's be heroes!

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know, I had to do this on my phone, so if it's crappy or whatever, well then my apologies. My computer's being a pain right now. Also, I know the first chapter is awfully short, but I promise. The next chapters will be longer. Until then, enjoy this chapter/prologue and have a good day! :)

Steven didn't think this would happen.

He wondered why he was here to begin with. Yes, he was doing this for his good friends, Lapis and Peridot, but it made him wonder sadly, was this even worth it?

Don't get him wrong, he was good to everyone. So good that he would do anything for anyone in need of assistance. Whether he had to help them cross the streets of Beach City, or jump into space to stop a incoming threat, to which he surprisingly does a lot. Which was why he was here to begin with.

He expected to hang with his best friends at the barn, let alone see how things were going for them and their home. He didn't expect the gems to not be aware that food is not a endless free source, nor was supplies. You had to get them a specific way here on Earth. With money and luck.

But, of course, they still weren't all too familiar with Earth like he was. So it would be normal for the teen to go out of his way and try to hold the weight of their problems on his shoulder. And, hopefully, if there were no enemies thirsting for his gem or the crystal gems, he would be okay... That is what he thought until now.

K.O. was a cheerful little boy who was roughly old enough to be in middle school at the moment. Yet, he didn't go to school. Instead, he leaned his interest towards something else way better. Learning how to be a hero.

Ever since he was probably a baby, K.O. has alwats dreamed of one day becoming a well known hero to everyone around him. Not for the fame. Nor the fortune. But because it was so cool, of course!

If his mom was able to be a well known hero, why couldn't he be? He didn't find any excuses or reasons to stop him from trying to take down the forces of evil, so he had to try and get in on the hero craze. And what better way to do it at the famous Gar's! He would be training to go on the path of a hero. He would be praticing at this moment.

If he didn't bump into some boy.

With the impact of their bodies colliding, the two grunted in pain until the youngest male could say through groans, "I'm sorry! I wasn't seeing where I was going!"

"No, I'm sorry," The older boy replied genuinely while he rubbed his shoulder. "I guess I just blacked out for a second."

"It's really not your fault, I-." Before K.O. could finish his apology, his solid eyes came across a sight that took him off guard for a moment or two. His orbs were met with something that was able to throw him in a loop of excitment. The one thing he's always wanted in his life.

A emblem.

With a star on Steven's shirt, the young boy squealed in delight as he asked in what sounded like a whisper, pointing to his signature shirt "D-Do you always have that on you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's just a hand me down I wear all the time. Why do you ask?"

"That means you're a hero, right," K.O. questioned, a little louder this time.

"A hero," Steven repeated, confused by the given term he was provided for his choice of clothing. "Uh, I wouldn't call myself a hero. But I do go on some adventures in space and protect the world sometimes-."

"So you are a hero," K.O. interrupted happily. "I'm K.O.! And since you're a hero, or at least experienced as one, I wanna hear all about your adventures!"

"B-But I got to get my friends some groceries. You see, they're low on food and supplies, so-."

"Then I'll just take you to Gar's! It's a pretty cool place!"

"U-Um okay," Steven responded, a little worried abd confused about the circumstances he was in, but still able to follow the boy to a store. As he introduced himself to him, he wondered what would come from this encounter. Would there be trouble? Would there be more friends? Rivals? He didn't know. So all be could do was hope that this K.O. was a ally... But then again. With just the way he acted now,

_He's pretty sure he's gain yet another friend._

**I know. I know. That was pretty bad. But once this was because I was doing this on my phone. So sorry about the quality and all. And I know OK K.O. just came out, but I just had to make this. So I hope you all enjoyed this, and until the next chapter/real first chapter, have a good day! :)**


End file.
